reallybadmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead of Night 3: The White Cabbage
"Giles...You're out here in the dead of night staring off into the distance. ...I'd thought you'd be helping me since you are the one who called." ''— Aglhasues ''Dead of Night 3: The White Cabbage ''is the sixth annual December movie, uploaded in 2015. The movie is a direct sequel to ''Dead of Night 2: Carrots in the Wind ''as well as the conclusion to the whole ''Dead of Night ''series. Plot This movie has a prologue scene continuing the fight scene from the end of ''Dead of Night 2. ''At first Mortimer (Kendall), who is actually an alien impostor, chases after Randolph (Joe Y.). In a turn of events Randolph begins chasing Mortimer. During this chase sequence he encounters a second monster, identical to the first. Randolph kills this beast then continues hunting after Mortimer. Mortimer manages to catch Randolph from behind. The two get locked in combat. Mortimer eventually backs Randolph into a fence atop a small cliff. Mortimer forces Randolph onto the other side of the fence and pushes him so he's left hanging on for his life. Mortimer slices Randolph's hand off sending him falling to his death.Following the murder or Randolph, Mortimer calls the police to the neighborhood complaining of a fight. After hanging up Mortimer walks away. As he's walking the creature transforms and assumes the form of Giles (Andrew). The next scene opens with two police officers entering the neighborhood. Giles walks up to the two officers who introduce themselves as Side Sandwich (Joe R.) and The Head (Peter). Giles question's their validity as cops due to their lack of uniforms. Side Sandwich and The Head explain that they lost their uniforms in a bad windstorm. Giles sees two people and identifies them as the people he reported fighting. The two individuals he identifies turn out to be Biff and Griff.Griff gets in a scuffle with Side Sandwich and a brief chase ensues before the two return acting like best friends. The police let Biff and Griff go and return to Giles. Side Sandwich requests to take a look around Giles' house (although it's actually Mortimer's house). Giles grants permission. While searching the house The Head finds the dead body of Neeliin Bloomintoe Ozzmodiumm in the basement. The Head goes to report his finding. Neeliin rises from the dead and walks into another room. Due to the change in the seriousness of the case a detective is called in. The next scene opens with Detective Aglhasues joining the two cops and Giles. They explain situation to Aglhasues. The police head downstairs while Giles suspiciously sneaks outside. A panic takes place when it's realized that the dead body has disappeared. Aglhasues frantically searches the basement, foreshadowing the final scene of the movie. The Head goes outside to investigate around the house. Neeliin is seen watching The Head. Neeliin proceeds to attack The Head. A chase ensues with Neeliin ultimately killing The Head by hitting him with a brick. Neeliin meets up with Giles who is revealed to be giving Neeliin the orders. They return to the site of The Head's body. Giles transforms into Mortimer along the way. They transport The Head's body to the garage. Meanwhile Aglhasues and Side Sandwich are locked in a standoff. Aglhasues is upset with Side Sandwich for apparently having killed a woman by the name of Ms. Maple. The two have guns drawn on each other and are prepared to shoot at any moment. Just before violence breaks out Side Sandwich notices that The Head and Giles aren't around. The two decide to go search for them. Upstairs the two find a strange green ooze on the wall. Aglhasues says he saw something similar at a UFO crash years ago.The UFO crash site referenced is the setting of ''Dead of Night: Prologue. ''Aglhasues sends Side Sandwich outside to look for more evidence. Aglhasues sits down and starts watching an episode of ''Cooking With Biff. ''Side Sandwich bursts back into the house demanding that Aglhasues see something in the garage. Aglhasues and Side Sanwich duck in front of the garage window. They spy on Giles and Neeliin standing over The Head's body. Giles says he will teach Neeliin how to transform, revealing that Neeliin is no longer human, but the same creature that's currently in the form of Giles. Neeliin masters the ability of transformation with ease by transforming into The Head. Giles and the impostor Head leave. Side Sandwich proposes a hypothesis to Aglhasues. He believes that they're up against a shape-shifting alien. Aglhasues is awestruck by the concept. Side Sandwich states he must go in there and face the danger. Aglhasues is hesitant to let him. Side Sandwich says he must prove himself to Aglhasues. The two kiss before Side Sandwich goes inside to face the danger. In the garage Side Sandwich checks on The Head who he confirms to be dead. The impostor Head bursts into the garage. A fight ensues with Side Sandwich eventually being killed. Meanwhile Aglhasues stands in the driveway and has a tense confrontation with Giles. Aglhasues is aware of Giles' true identity and Giles is suspicious of Aglhasues. Aglhasues expresses a suspicion of Giles who tries to act unassuming. The Head walks up behind Giles and informs him that the Aglhasues is on to them. Giles moves to attack Aglhasues. Aglhasues retaliates then flees. One of the creatures in the form of Neeliin makes a direct pursuit of Aglhasues while the other slips away into darkness. Aglhasues temporarily subdues Neeliin and flees again. Neeliin transforms into Side Sandwich and continues the pursuit. Aglhasues snaps Side Sandwich's neck, killing the creature. Aglhasues lets his guard down for a brief moment only to start running again when the other creature, in the form of Mortimer, shows up behind him. Aglhasues rushes back to the house and hurries to the basement. He begins searching frantically for a weapon as the creature nears. He finds a gun in a flower pot just as the creature comes down the stairs. He raises the gun and kills the creature with three gunshots. Aglhasues walks upstairs into the light of dawn, victorious over the alien creatures. Characters '''Randolph '(Joe Y.): Randolph is one of the original protagonists of the series and the hero of Dead of Night 2. ''This installment shows that not even he is a match for the shape-shifting creature. * This would be Joe Y.s last official project as an RBM member. '''Mortimer '(Kendall): Mortimer is a friend of Randolph who was killed and replaced by the creature. 'Aglhasues '(Sebastian): Aglhasues is a top of the line detective and ultimately the only force strong enough to stop the alien invaders. Aglhasues also has a romantic attachment to Side Sandwich. 'Giles '(Andrew): Giles is the original victim of the creature in Dead of Night: Prologue 'Side Sandwich '(Joe R.): Side Sandwich is one of two police officers lured by the creature as a victim. He's partnered with The Head and has a romantic attraction to Detective Aglhasues 'The Head '(Peter): The Head is the partner of Side Sandwich who was also called by Giles to be a future victim 'Neeliin Bloomintoe Ozzmodiumm '(Jacob): Neeliin is a character killed by the creature in Dead of Night 2. ''In this film it's revealed that the creature converted Neeliin into an alien shape-shifter as well 'Biff Griffson '(Joe Y.): Biff is a famous news reporter out for a walk with his partner, Griff. Soon after, Biff is seen live on the television on the show ''Cooking With Biff. ''After the events of this program, however, Biff would meet his end at the hands of the Juice Murderer 'Griff Biffson '(Kendall): Griff is the partner of Biff who is also out for a walk. Griff has a brief dispute with Side Sandwich before they befriend each other. Griff would die later that night at the hands of the Juice Murderer. '''The Mouse '(Erik): The mouse briefly appears on television when Sebastian sits down to watch Cooking With Biff.